Gokinmen
Gokinmen Gokinmen is one of the 4 admins on thinghunter. His rank is Admin 1. He joined Thinghunter on March 2011 and was gifted mod and was forced to get admin by his outstanding commands, idea, thinking, and building skills. He is the creator of GrimReaper. He created Survivor, The Collapse, Diablo-1, The Upcoming Left 4 Dead, and The Upcoming RPG World. History of Gokinmen Gokinmen joined the server in search of a multiplayer server to play with his IRL friends Amissio and Petcson. He joined the server and immediate began work on the Getto city of Fort Wilderness. After being mayor there for a time, he eventually sold the city off in an auction to the players. Gokinmen then built a dojo home outside of the Thinghunter Market place with a shop named ACME traps (see section on ACME Traps), which highlighted his career into much of his career before he became Diplomat. Soon gokinmen's friends gave up on the server crashes and left. Once diplomat gokinmen worked on many trap games/arenas for the server. The first of these being the Indiana Jones project, while working on such projects gokinmen hired and trained many of the server's great trolls including cowwface, Dangor123, and Akiva360. After having built his Culture shop, and city named Yamatanimisumi in Diplomat village gokinmen took a three month break. After coming back to the server gokinmen noticed the great depression occuring with the economy and decided to found the Black Market (see section on the Black Market). After having established the Black Market gokinmen took another long vaction from the server while in the middle of building the greek temple (this project was then taken up by Isaac, who actually finished making the partheon). This term originally called pulling a gwilldabeast then became known as pulling a gokinmen. When gokinmen returned after this he became a mod on the server. While in the mist of working on various projects around the server. Gokinmen took a small break from the server swearing he would never come back, because he felt that the server was going in the wrong direction. Then during the following Minecraft update gokinmen swore he would come back only if Ray0911 added his City named Sol city. While working on his city gokinmen was eventually promoted to mod3. Once Mod 3 gokinmen then transformed his city into a country and refounded the Black Market. In a urge to improve the server, gokinmen and SeersEdge then began working on the creation of Mini_Games on the server. After the departure of SeersEdge, gokinmen took up the challenge of turning the server back in the right direction. To do this he began hard work on the creation of a series of Mini_ Games on the server. This Work included the redoing of Mini_Game, world spawn (New Haven), Market world, and Diablo_1. Mini_Games, created by Gokinmen, include Flint&Steel Arena, The Hoard, Herobrine's Path, (discontinued Demi_god), bringing back Bomberman, Battle lobby and its maps, Spleef maps, bringing back HungerCraft, Skyblock, the Collapse, the Alamo, L4D Survival, Nazi Zombies, Afk Islands, CuteFluffyAnimals, SideScroll, and the highly anticipated Mercy Hospital Campaign. Presently gokinmen has just finished his new black market and is planning on taking a vacation from the server after finished his latest projects. Skills and Achievements TBA Gallery of Gokinmen To be posted